


Let’s fuck for the memories

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Punching out my dancelines [32]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (I swear to fuck I'm gobsmacked I had to type that in manually), (WHERE IS THE RIM JOB TAG), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Celegorm's lack of an attention span, Celegorm's omnipresent size kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, My own lack of shame, Nude Photos, Shameless Smut, What else is new?, Zero to fucking in nothing flat, etc etc - Freeform, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen, if you leave old erotic photos of yourself lying around and tell your boyfriend to go entertain himself while you get work done, events WILL transpire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s fuck for the memories

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. Juls' fault for reblogging [this photoset](http://imindhowwelayinjune.tumblr.com/post/124669448618/jul-likes-magpies-eroticco-magazine) that can _only_ be young Oromë and making me Have A Need to write what would happen if Celegorm got his hands on such photos. Obviously the link is nsfw but you MUST click it.

“I’m bored.” Celegorm stretched out on the floor and stared at the ceiling. “Sooo bored. What is there to do?”

Huan looked down at him worriedly, and licked his nose.

“I’d go outside, but it’s raining.”

Huan whined.

“I’d bug Oromë, but he’s working.” Celegorm sighed dramatically and dropped an arm over his face. “I think he doesn’t love me anymore.”

A foot swung out and nudged him lightly in the ribs. “Tyelko, get out from under my desk.”

“ABUSE.”

“You are literally lying on my feet.”

“Just one of ‘em. The other is kicking me.”

“Baby, I swear to god, I will lock you out if you don’t let me get at least an hour more of work done.” Oromë leaned his head on one hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “ _Please_.”

“Resorting to begging, are you?”

“I’ll resort to crying weakly into my keyboard if it’ll get you to let me finish this.”

“Awwww.”

“I am five minutes away from real tears, I swear.”

“Fine.” Celegorm rolled to his feet and whistled for Huan to follow him. He leaned over the desk and kissed Oromë’s ear as he gave him a quick scan for the threatened tears. “But tell me what to do while I wait for you to be done.”

“Read something?” suggested Oromë distractedly.

“Hmnh. Where are your books?”

“Seriously? They are  _lining_  my living room. And this room. And there are two shelves of them in the bedroom.”

“You know when I’m here there’s only one thing I’m looking at.”

“I think you might need a literary intervention. Or glasses.”

“And ruin my looks? Never.” Celegorm ambled out the room. “See you in an hour.”

 

* * *

 

 

Celegorm rifled through the shelves in the living room dispinterestedly, pulling out books, leafing through them, and then dropping them to the floor where Huan sniffed at them. He finally found something that held his interest; a collection of  _Sports Illustrated_  covers going back twenty-five years. He plopped onto the ground, folding his legs under him, and started to leaf through it. Halfway through, something fell out that he didn’t manage to catch before it fluttered to the ground. A yellowed piece of notebook paper – and, tucked between the pages of the book, a heavy envelope. He looked at the note curiously.

_Hey you_

_I know you will be too embarrassed to look at these, but someday when you’re no longer in your prime, you’ll appreciate that I took them. At the very least, I will appreciate them, because I have copies. For my ‘personal use’. I can already tell what look you’re giving me, knock it off, this is one of the benefits I get, ok? Also I promise not to show them to the rest of the team, even though I’m suuuure they’d appreciate them._

_But seriously, you’re gorgeous and I can’t believe I got this lucky._

_You know the rest._

_T_

Celegorm turned up his lip at the initial at the bottom of the note, but opened the envelope.

 

* * *

 

 

Oromë was almost done with his email when he heard a loud bang from the living room.

He looked up. “Tyelko?”

There was no answer.

He got to his feet quickly and strode into the hallway and out to the living room. Celegorm was sprawled flat on his back again, and had apparently made some sudden movement that had knocked into the shelf and caused an autographed rugby ball balanced on one of the upper shelves to roll off and hit the ground heavily next to his head. But this had apparently gone unnoticed by Celegorm, who was wide-eyed and transfixed, staring at something held in his hands.

Oromë stooped and picked up the ball. “That could have hurt. What are you – ”

“Hooooly shit.”

“What?”

“Hooooly fucking shit.”

“What on earth – ” Oromë knelt down and looked at what Celegorm was flipping through. “Oh,  _no_.”

“Oh, YES.” Celegorm sat up fast, just as Oromë made to pull the pictures from his hands. “How have you not shown me these before??”

“I had no idea they were still around.” Oromë glanced at the pictures and immediately glanced away again. “I probably would have destroyed them if I remembered they existed.”

“Are you kidding?” Celegorm clutched them to his chest. “ _Oromë_. Oromë. How old are you in these pictures?”

“About your age.” 

“Oh my GOD.”

“Look, I was – ”

Celegorm waved one frantically in his face. “These ones are full-frontal.”

“I know.”

“LOOK at you.”

Oromë winced. “I’d rather not.”

“How can you be embarrassed by this?? You look… Fuck, you look like a god. A naked, aroused god. I’m just trying not to think about who you were looking at when these were taken.”

“It was Til- ”

“Yes, I know, I read the note.”

Oromë groaned. “That’s some kind of violation of privacy, isn’t it?”

“Whatever. LOOK AT YOU.”

“I can’t believe those still exist…”

“I am NEVER giving these up. I don’t even care if they were taken by an ex.”

Oromë looked uncomfortable. “Must you keep them?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

Oromë took a breath. “Well, it’s not…It’s not like I look like that anymore.”

Celegorm looked up at the unhappiness in his voice and dropped the pictures to reach for him. “Oh, hey, no. You think I like these because they give me a glimpse of something I don’t have now? I  _have_  that now.”

“I hardly look like I did when I was 24.”

“Naw, you look better.”

“Bullshit.”

“Babe, how have I not proven to you that you’re fine as hell?” Celegorm slid across the floor and into Oromë’s lap. “I don’t give a shit that you don’t have a fuckin’ eight-pack or whatever. I’m actually kinda annoyed that you ever did.” He poked at his own belly. “Gives me an inferiority complex that I never got one of those.” He nuzzled against Oromë’s cheek. “You were hot then, and you’re hot now. If I had sexy nudes of you now, you better believe I’d never look at porn again. I just can’t believe he got you to pose like that…”

“He was very persuasive,” said Oromë, leaning into Celegorm’s touch.

“Careful, I WILL get retroactively jealous.”

“How have I not proven to you that you’re persuasive as hell?” Oromë wrapped large hands over Celegorm’s hips and tugged him in against his groin. “I shudder to think what you could talk me into.”

“Good. Because now I’m gonna talk you into fucking me senseless and then I’m gonna talk you into letting me take pictures.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Celegorm pushed Oromë back onto the floor and pressed his knees against Oromë’s waist. “Take off your clothes.”

“I can’t, you’re on top of me.”

“Fine, then lay back and let me do it for you.”

 

* * *

 

Celegorm was as good as his word, and soon he had himself stripped with as much alacrity as he had laid Oromë bare. Settling down on Oromë’s hips he let their erections drag together, and Oromë groaned and reached up to pull him down against his chest. Celegorm gave a pleased murmur as their cocks pressed together between them, and Oromë ran his hands down Celegorm’s back to run teasingly over his ass.

“We have got to start keeping lube in the living room,” Celegorm said, hoarsely, pushing his hips back and widening his legs, trying to get Oromë to touch him where he was craving it. “Fuck damn. I mean, I’m still probably pretty open from this morning, but you always insist on making sure I’m– ”

“Turn around,” said Oromë, squeezing Celegorm’s ass. “Kneel over me and I’ll get you ready.”

Celegorm let out a whistling breath. It felt too good, rubbing against Oromë’s stomach, to pull away immediately, but finally he pushed himself up and turned around. He braced himself on all fours over Oromë’s body, and Oromë sat up, leaning on his elbows. Celegorm once more felt heavy hands on his hips, then pulling his buttocks gently apart. And then –

“Oh,  _fuck_.” Celegorm gasped, and dropped his head down between his arms, breathing hard. He gripped Oromë’s thighs to support himself, trying to keep himself from pushing back too eagerly against Oromë’s tongue.

“Steady there,” murmured Oromë, and then pressed his tongue in deep enough that Celegorm felt his cock throb where it was hanging, heavy and untouched between his legs.

“You are…too good at that,” he breathed, and to try and keep some last vestige of control, wrapped his hand around the base of Oromë’s cock.

Oromë grunted, and Celegorm bent his head and let his tongue dart out to taste the pre-cum gathering at the tip of Oromë’s erection. He pressed his hips back to take more of Oromë’s tongue, and bent lower still to wrap his lips around Oromë’s cock.

“Tyelko,  _god_.”

Celegorm gave a growl that made Oromë shudder under him. “If you’re talking,” he said, pulling away briefly. “It means you aren’t eating my ass. So less talking, more – Jesus fucking motherfucker Christ,  _DAMN_.” Oromë had almost casually slid a finger into him while continuing to tease with long strokes of his tongue.

“Right, just like that.  _Ah._  Okay, don’t growl, I’ll get back to you, too.” Celegorm wet his lips and returning to sucking off Oromë with a vengeance, his own cock now leaking copiously onto Oromë’s chest.

“I’m going to come like this if you’re not careful,” Celegorm said at last, wiping his hand over his mouth and resisting the urge to reach down between his legs for his painfully hard erection.

“Would that be so bad?” asked Oromë, pushing two fingers into him and twisting lightly so that Celegorm groaned.

“I know you have a  _thing_  for making me come without ever touching my dick, you sadist, but I have a thing for coming with your dick so far in me I can taste it.”

“Eloquently put,” said Oromë, but his hips moved slightly as if the idea stirred him despite himself.

Celegorm pulled himself forward reluctantly, and Oromë let his fingers slide out with a filthy, slick noise that made Celegorm shudder all over again.

“I warn you,” he said turning around so that he was facing Oromë and straddling him once again. “This is going to take me, like five seconds.”

“Hope it’s worth it,” said Oromë, grinning at him.

“Better believe it.” Celegorm let himself start to sink down on Oromë’s cock, not slowing down as the breadth of it stretched him almost painfully. Oromë’s fingers rubbed gentle circles on his hipbones, and Celegorm closed his eyes and let his head fall back, groaning when his ass finally settled squarely against Oromë’s groin.

“Fu-u-uck.”

“You good?” murmured Oromë.

Celegorm tightened around him in answer, and Oromë whispered something that might have been a curse, or an endearment. “Damn,  _damn_ , beautiful.”

He tried to reach up, to pull Celegorm down into a kiss so they could move together with Oromë’s arms tight around him, but Celegorm shook his head, his eyes flickering open, bright and eager.

“Uh, uh. I want to watch you. I wanna see every beautiful fuckin’ piece of you.” He leaned back, bracing himself once more on Oromë’s legs, his knees widespread against the floor, his back arched. “This is the view I’d take a fuckin’ picture of.”

Oromë caught his breath at the change of angle, and ran his hands slowly up and down Celegorm’s thighs. “See, if I could take a picture of anything,” he murmured. “It would be you, like this….”

Celegorm rocked himself down on Oromë’s cock, his own erection hard against his belly, and Oromë slid a hand over his stomach to take him in hand and stroke him gently, steadily. He knew just how to touch him, always.

Celegorm swallowed hard and bit his lip, trying to hold back. “Are you close?”

“I can be.”

“Good. I wanna feel you start to come inside me before I lose it, I wanna feel you fill me up.” They had stopped using condoms several months before, after they’d both been tested and it had been clear to them both that they weren’t going to be sleeping with anyone else. Taking Oromë bare had been something Celegorm had wanted for a long time, and he knew Oromë couldn’t deny he loved it; loved the feel of Celegorm hot and tight around him, loved not pulling out as he came, loved reaching between Celegorm’s legs later and feeling the mess he’d left, slick between his thighs. Sometimes Celegorm would intentionally not clean himself up after, pull on his clothes and go about his day like that, and later when he’d rub up against Oromë and urge him to slide a hand down his waistband, Oromë would feel him, still hot and filthy and open, slippery with his come.

“Fuck me ‘til you come,” Celegorm whispered, low and husky. “Fuck me ‘til you lose control,  _give it to me_ , _Coach…”_

Oromë groaned, thrusting deep, and Celegorm tightened around him, rocking his hips deep and fast in the way he knew would send Oromë over the edge. It worked; Oromë came, hard and hot, and as Celegorm felt him throb inside him he came with a shout, making a mess over Oromë’s hand and stomach.

Celegorm fell back against Oromë’s knees, shuddering, the aftershocks of his orgasm still rolling through him. As he watched through hazed eyes, Oromë raised his hand to his mouth and deliberately licked it clean.

Celegorm groaned. “It is physically impossible to make me hard again right now, how the fuck do you do that?”

“Come down here.” Oromë had clearly had enough of good views, he wanted Celegorm in his arms, face tucked against his neck, their skin sticking together with sweat and sex. Celegorm obliged him, laying himself down against Oromë’s chest but not quite letting Oromë pull out of him yet, nuzzling into Oromë’s throat while Oromë kissed his damp hair and stroked his hand over the back of his neck.

“That was goddamn insane sex,” mumbled Celegorm, kissing Oromë’s shoulder and then turning his head so he could tuck himself under Oromë’s chin. “Fucking insane.”

“Yes. I should let you find erotic photographs of me at 24 more often.”

“Never thought I’d be feeling grateful to Tilion, of all people.”

“I’ll tell him you said so. Maybe he can take a few more?” said Oromë, and twitched as Celegorm bit at him. “I’m kidding!”

“If anyone’s gonna be taking pictures of you naked it’s gonna be me,” Celegorm growled, wrapping possessively around Oromë, who tried to shift to make himself more comfortable on the hard floor.

“Does that mean you’ll be shooting naked, or taking pictures while  _I’m_ naked?”

“Why not both?” Celegorm noticed Oromë’s discomfort and slid off him. “Getting sore? C’mon, let’s move this to the couch.” He held out a hand to pull Oromë up, and nudged him over to the sofa.

Oromë dropped down on it with a sigh, and Celegorm immediately draped himself on top him like a heavy blanket. Oromë wrapped an arm around his waist and rolled them both over so he was lying on his side, and Celegorm turned over in his arms and snuggled back against him. Oromë kissed the nape of his neck and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I really should go finish that work,” he said, as an afterthought.

“Nope,” said Celegorm wrapping himself around Oromë’s arm. “Too late. You’re stuck here.”

Oromë could find no reason in the world to protest.

 

* * *

 

Oromë had drifted off, his lips still pressed to Celegorm’s skin, and only stirred when he felt Celegorm move in his arms.

“Where are you going?”

“Shh, stay still.” Celegorm slithered to the floor and padded out of the room. “I’m going to get the camera…”


End file.
